Richard Buchanan
'Introduction' Richard Buchanan, formerly known by the codename Hoteye, is a former member of the Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal is to find Nirvana, a destructive power that was sealed away long ago. After his release from prison, he joined Crime Sorcière per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. He is the elder brother of Wally Buchanan. 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Rihard along with his brother Wally Buchanan lost their parents as children. To made a living on cultivating potatoes. At some in their childhood both were kidnapped and taken as slaves for the Tower of Heaven. At some point after Jellal Fernades took over the tower. Richard along with four other slaves Macbeth, Erik, Sorano and Sawyer were select by Brain/Zero to become members of his newly formed Dark Guild Oración Seis. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic' Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Richard possess strong Earth Magic, which he employs as the main component of his fighting style. *'Liquid Ground' (リキッドグラウンド Rikiddo Guraundo): Richard's exclusive form of Earth Magic, which allows him to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it at his will; something which, according to Richard himself, is the radical opposite to Jura Neekis' own form of Earth Magic, which allows him to make the ground hard. His main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground somehow acting like quicksand. Through the use of this Magic alone, he's been capable of taking on several enemies at once, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking as they struggle not to sink. Other forms of combat include sending the liquefied ground at the enemies in a tsunami-like assault; Richard's liquefied ground has shown to possess enough blunt power to make large buildings crumble into pieces.45 Such softening power isn't focused only on offense, and has other avenues for usage, with Richard being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquefying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for him or his allies. Richard can also employ it to nullify other earth-based attacks, as demonstrated when he liquefied Jura Neekis' rock pillars, which were sent flying at him, in midair, making them fall harmlessly to the ground. In addition, Richard has proven himself capable of using Liquid Ground as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquefying it; in such state, he can carry passengers with him without causing them any harm. Richard appears to control such Magic through the use of hand gestures which he performs, with a recurring one being extending his hand towards the opponents with all fingers bent except the index and middle finger, which are kept diagonally stretched, creating a "V" shape; sometimes, before extending his arm, Richard places his stretched fingers on his face, just below his eyes, seemingly in reference to his codename or in order to employ his exclusive Heaven's Eye *'Ground Rapids': *'Groung Geyser': *'Ground Spout': *'Ground Whirlpool:' *'Ground Geyser Valley:' *'Ground Stream:' *'Ground Stick:' *'Ground Drizzle:' *'Ground Splash:' Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō): Richard possesses an exclusive form of Eye Magic: Heaven's Eye. *Heaven's Eye (天元 Tengen): As his codename and epithet imply, Richard's Eye Magic allows him to see over long distances and even through solid objects, as shown when he could pinpoint Midnight's location while the latter was hiding inside a building. He often combines it with his Earth magic, first tracking down the opponents with Heaven's Eye and subsequently striking them with Liquid Ground. This combination was effective enough for him to momentarily keep the upper hand against Midnight, the self-proclaimed strongest Mage in Oración Seis, aside from Zero. TenTen has compared his eye magic similar to the Byakygan ' 'Trivia Category:Crime Sorciere Category:Male Category:Former Slave Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Ocular abilities Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Wizard Category:Indoctrinated Category:Coalition Captain Category:Orecian Seis Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Villain Category:Brother Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World